1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and, particularly, to a display device with a front-facing concealable interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a display device includes a casing defining a plurality of interfaces in a rear of the casing for connecting a plurality of connectors. However, the rear of the casing may be mounted to a wall, so it is inconvenient to plug or unplug the connectors.